1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanging type earphone, and more particularly to a hanging type earphone with a hinge unit.
2. The Related Art
Personal audio devices, commonly known as headphones, earphones, hanging type earphones and the like, are developed and popularly used all around the world. Most of hanging type earphones include an approximate C-shaped hang member and an earphone body. The hang member matches with the user's ear and is hung on the ear. In one kind of conventional hanging type earphones, the hang member is positioned in the earphone body, as a result, the hang member is not able to move and rotate about the earphone body. In use, it's inconvenient and discomfort for user to wear or take off the hanging type earphone, so a hanging type earphone having a hang member and an earphone body with a relative movement therebetween is developed.
A conventional hanging type earphone with a hinge unit includes a hang member and an earphone body, the hang member is rotatable in the earphone body through the hinge unit. The side surface of the earphone body defines a plurality of sliding holes. An axis is located at one end of the hang member and is inserted into one of the sliding holes, the axis is rotatable in the sliding hole and is able to move from one sliding hole to another for adjusting the relative position between the hang member and the earphone body. However, though the axis of the hang member is rotatable in the earphone body, the hang member can't position in the earphone body after the rotation, so this convetional hanging type earphone can't position on the user's ear.